Luan Loud
Luan L. Loud is a main character in The Loud House. In Character Elimination 64, she was placed on Team Loud along with his brother and sister, Lincoln and Lana. Personality Luan is a very goofy and fun-loving girl with a enthusiasm for comedy and making puns. Her goal is to make the world laugh along with her, though some of her material still needs work. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings, and frequently makes puns for every situation, though she gets on everyone's nerves because of it. She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, stand-up comedy, and funny internet videos. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her video camera, but Luan is a strict ethicist so when she does this, she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. Unlike Lincoln, Luan already knows that she cannot upload videos without her subject's permission. Though Luan is typically one of the kinder siblings, she utterly loses control when it comes to pranks, particularly on April Fools Day. When April Fools Day comes, Luan becomes ruthless and crazier than ever to the point of being downright evil and psychotic (more so than Lola at her worst). During this day, her pranks can be even more dangerous than before like in "April Fools Rules", where she placed in every corner of the house pitfalls, transforming the entire house in a lethal comedy trap. This is the only time of the year where Luan is thoughtless and cruel with her siblings, even Lily, and even with her parents. In "Fool's Paradise", after her family made Luan taste her own medicine, she promised the next April Fools will be even worse than before. In "Fool Me Twice", the Loud family hires a stunt double family to endure the horrible April Fools' Day with Luan. However, Luan hires the stunt family to ridicule the original family with success. When Luan arrived home, however, she sees her family, in shame, preparing to move. She remorsefully regrets her actions and promised to her family that she’d never prank them ever again. The family staged this as an April Fools joke, and Luan, in relief, commended to her family that she’s glad they’re finally getting the hang of April Fools, but suggests to her family to stop the moving truck. In the end, Lincoln tells Luan that the moving truck has mostly empty boxes, but the boxes with stuff in them have all of her stuff, which makes Luan chase after the truck. She always has a positive and cheerful attitude. She is very optimistic, as she likes to support her siblings, and especially make them laugh and feel better. On some occasions she can get angry when something "not funny", or annoying happens to her, or her siblings; like in "The Sweet Spot", where she fights against the others to obtain the best seat of Vanzilla, "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", when Luan and the others destroyed the whole house looking for money, or "Brawl in the Family", where Luan and the others argue. No matter how bad any problem is, she'll find the funnier side of the matter. Appearance Luan has prominent buck teeth, which sport braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Her prototype design had a gag flower on her skirt, but none on her shoes. She also didn't have any braces. Her swimsuit is a yellow one piece with one of her gag-squirt flowers. Her nightwear is just a yellow nightgown or a yellow and white nightshirt with matching pants and white bunny slippers. Sometimes, she also wears a yellow bathrobe. In "Hand-Me-Downer", it is revealed that she has been wearing her braces from her younger age. Back then, she wore a sleeveless yellow dress with a square pattern, a black belt, white socks, and brown shoes. Allies * Lincoln * Lana * Marshmallow * Stapy * Foldy Adversaries * Taco * Vicky * Angelica Pickles Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Team Loud